


Dovakiin and his Damsel

by herdustisverypretty



Series: KnB Skyrim AU [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is Serana lol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aokuro Murahimu and Midotaka are in relationships as well but I don't really go into detail on them, I don't really put much detail in that scene I mean I hate spiders too so, Kise is a total girl in this tbh, M/M, guess what it is it's a fucking SKYRIM AU, he's pathetic it's adorable, it's not that bad, there is a scene with giant spiders I will warn you now, vampire Akashi trying to seduce Kise because I'm a slut for Akakise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Dragonborn Kagami and his fire mage companion Kise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend suggested I write a Skyrim AU and I was like "wait actually that could be really cute". SO HERE IT IS. It's not like one big story but it's a collection of little drabbles. They're in 'chronological order' though, and some of them follow on but mostly they're just pretty random. 
> 
> Uh I guess if you haven't played Skyrim and the Dawnguard DLC this won't make a lick of sense to you. Like at all. I apologise. 
> 
> Try not to think about the fact that they're Japanese characters using Japanese honorifics in a medieval European fantasy setting?

“I found these pretty flowers!”

 

Kagami stared at him. “Kise, those are _nightshade flowers_ , they’ll kill you.”

 

Kise frowned and looked down at the purple blossoms. “But they’re so pretty.”

 

“And they will kill you pretty dead. We’re not in the market for poisons so throw them away.”

 

“Awwwwwww.”

 

* * *

 

“KISE!”

 

The blonde cowered and made a little whimper. “Wh-What?”

 

“You were meant to _kill_ the rabbit, NOT _BURN IT TO A CRISP_. That was _dinner_!”

 

Kise looked over at the scorch marks in the dirt. His hands still felt warm from the firebolt. “Whoops. I guess I need to practice my spells.”

 

“Ugh, what are we gonna do now?”

 

“Go to the College?”

 

“Yeah very funny. This is why _I_ do the hunting.”

 

“I’m sorry, Kagamicchi! I’ll do better next time!”

 

Kagami sighed, and he patted Kise’s shoulder. “It’s fine. We’ll think of something.”

 

Kise smiled brightly, tears springing to his eyes when Kagami gave him a little smile.

 

“Yeah!”

 

* * *

 

“You’re half-giant?” Kise asked, staring at the man in awe.

 

“Mmhm.”

 

“Wow!”

 

The man, Murasakibara, just nodded and continued to eat his sweet roll.

 

“Atsushi, be nice to the visitors.” A shorter, black haired man was approaching them. He was dressed in hunting leathers and had a glass bow slung over his back. He turned to Kise. “I’m Himuro. What are you two doing here anyway? You’re a mage aren’t you?”

 

Kise looked down at the purple robes he was wearing. “Yeah. Kagamicchi is here to train though. Who better than the Companions, right?” He smiled. “I’m just here for moral support.”

 

“He’s really the Dragonborn?” Himuro asked.

 

Kise nodded. “Mmhm. Don’t get him angry. He will Fus Ro Dah you off High Hrothgar if you annoy him.”

  
  
Himuro smiled. “Noted.” He turned to the half-giant. “Come on Atsushi, we have a job.”

 

“I don’t wanna.”

 

“I’ll buy you more sweet rolls when we get back.”

 

“Strawberry ones?”

 

“Sure, strawberry ones.”

 

“Fiiiine. I guess I can help.”

 

Kise stepped back to let him up. He really was tall.

 

After they left, Kise waited in the entrance hall by the fire, until Kagami came bounding up to him.

 

“Got accepted!” he grinned. “Want to practice your swordwork with me?”

 

“I think I’ll pass. I’m not good with sharp, pointy bits of metal.”

 

“Your loss. Don’t worry though, I’ll protect you in battle.”

 

“My prince,” Kise said, smiling.

 

“Okay I have to go! We’re gonna spar!”

 

“Don’t get injured!”

 

Kagami got himself injured.

 

“Please try to sit still,” the healer said.

 

“I’m trying but I’ve been _stabbed_!” Kagami growled.

 

The healer, Kuroko, waved his hands over the wound, gold magic flowing from them and fusing Kagami’s skin back together.

 

“Ahh that’s a lot better.”

  
“Good. Can you stand?” Kise held out his hand and helped him up. “Perfect. You’re fine.” Kuroko turned to the man who had done the stabbing. “Aomine-kun, please refrain from slicing up the new recruits. I make these trips far too often.”

 

“Hey, the temple is literally five steps away from this boat,” the man, Aomine, said. “And this is what they’re here for! Training! Excitement!”

 

“Stabbings?” Kagami added.

 

“Hey you went into this willingly,” Aomine said. “Not my fault you’re not good enough.”

 

“Oh you piece of-”

 

Kise sighed, standing by Kuroko as Kagami started to spar with Aomine again.

 

“Is he always like this?” he asked the healer.

 

“Aomine-kun? Yes. Is yours always like this?”

 

Kise blushed a little at the thought of Kagami being _his_. “Yes,” he said with a sigh.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, you grab the horn, I’ll grab the gold- wait, where’s the horn?”

 

Kagami swore so loudly that it felt like the whole tomb shook. Kise winced a little. His partner swiped the note off the pedestal and started reading.

 

“What does it say!?” Kise asked, peeking over Kagami’s shoulder.

 

“Some bullshit about someone taking the horn to Riverwood. UGH. WE WERE JUST _THERE_.”

 

Kise smiled in sympathy. “At least we’ll work off those sweet rolls right?”

 

“I need a fucking horse. I’m the fucking Dragonborn I should have a horse.”

 

“And miss out on all the extra exercise!?” Kise teased.

 

Kagami glared. “Just get the damn gold. THERE BETTER BE GOLD.”

 

“Calm down, Kagamicchi, I can see piles of it in the next room.”

 

* * *

 

Kise screamed. “KAGAMICCHI KAGAMICCHI HELP ME!”

 

“ARE YOU ABOUT TO DIE?”

 

“YES, OF FRIGHT!”

 

“THAT’S NOT SERIOUS ENOUGH RIGHT NOW.”

  
Kise screamed again and sent another bolt of fire at the giant spider in front of him. Why did Kagami have to be the one with Whirlwind Sprint? He squealed again as the spider crawled forward, its beady eyes shining.

 

“Oh for the love of- Hang on!”

 

Kagami finished off the collection of smaller spiders he was dealing with and ran over to Kise, jumping in front of him and stabbing his sword right through the spider’s face. It screeched and fell down dead. Kise fell into Kagami’s arms, crying.

 

“Geez, you’re such a damsel in distress,” Kagami said, though he still held Kise and gently rubbed his back.

 

“I just really hate bugs.”

 

“Yeah I know, but you did good.”

 

“I did?”

 

“Yeah, you were really helpful.”

 

Kise looked up at Kagami’s face, tears shining in his eyes and streaking down his face. He was all red and sniffly, but Kagami still thought he was beautiful. He leaned down and kissed him.

 

“Mm!” Kise moaned in surprise.

 

Suddenly fire sprung up around them, and Kagami jumped slightly back.

 

“Did you do that?” he asked.

 

“I think so,” Kise said. There wasn’t anything around them that could be set on fire, except dead spiders, but it wasn’t just them on fire, it was _the whole room_.

 

Kagami stared around the room for a moment then looked back to Kise. “Okay, maybe we _should_ go to the College.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re also a fire mage?” Kise asked, smiling happily.

 

“Yes. Master, actually.”

 

“Shin-chan don’t brag!”

 

A shorter, black haired man stopped from where he was shooting lightning at a dummy and came over to smack Midorima on the back.

 

“Takao!”

 

Takao giggled. “So you’re a fire mage too?” he asked Kise. Kise nodded eagerly. “Awesome! I’m a bit of evertything! Why master one element when you can master all three!?”

 

“Except you haven’t mastered anything because you’re not putting enough study into each element because you’re studying too many things at once,” Midorima said dryly.

 

“Details. Doesn’t matter, I’ll get there eventually!”

 

As they were arguing, Kagami leaned in towards Kise. “I feel like I’m being judged,” he whispered in Kise’s ear.

 

“Now you know how I felt at Jorrvaskr,” Kise replied with a grin.

 

“I’m just gonna go hide in the library while you play with your magic fire.”

 

Kise grabbed him by his arm as he started to turn, and he pulled him into a kiss. The braziers around them burned a little higher and a little brighter for a few seconds.

 

Takao whistled. “Teach _me_ how to make the room react when I kiss someone,” he snickered.

 

“Takao, if you did that, you’d probably burn the entire College down,” Midorima said.

 

“Wanna test it out with me?” Takao said, pressing himself against the taller mage and making kissing sounds.

 

“Get away from me.” Then, mumbled, “ _When there’s no one around_.”

 

* * *

 

“I didn’t sign up for any of this,” Kagami muttered. “First dragons, then the World Eater, now vampires! Ah, wonderful!”

 

“Well hey, at least vampires are weak to fire!” Kise said cheerfully.

 

“Yeah, I’m glad you’re a fire mage. Keep close to me, don’t get scratched by them. Because if you become a vampire you are _not_ allowed to bite me!”

 

“Really?” Kise said, his eyes narrowing seductively. He leaned into Kagami and mouthed at his neck. “But we’re so close, you truly wouldn’t feed me if I became a vampire? Just one little _bite_.”

 

Kagami groaned. “Don’t try to get in my pants when we’re in the middle of a centuries old dungeon.”

 

“Hmph. Fine then, I’ll wait till we’re back out in the _snow_.”

 

Kagami grimaced. “Let’s just see what happens in here first. Maybe we’ll be lucky and there’ll be a nice stone bed!”

 

“As long as we don’t have to kick any draugr out of it.”

 

“Well at this point it’s looking like more vampires.”

 

“Then it’ll probably be a coffin,” Kise pointed out.

 

“Great, we’ll have fantastic coffin sex!”

 

“Now there’s something you don’t hear every day.”

 

* * *

 

“Wait, wait, you’ve been in there _how long_?”

 

“Well if you say this Empire is four thousand years old, then probably four thousand years,” Akashi replied. Kise was distracted by the sharp fangs in his mouth that were visible when he talked.

 

“I thought vampires needed to feed to stay sane. And also _alive_ ,” Kagami said.

 

“Well technically I’m not alive.”

 

“Whatever!”

 

“And you’re right. But trust me, you don’t want to know the rituals we did so I wouldn’t have to feed,” Akashi said.

 

Kise frowned. That sounded kind of scary. “So where do you want to go?” he asked.

 

“An island west of Solitude. My family’s castle.”

 

“You gonna tell us why you have an Elder Scroll now?” Kagami asked.

 

Akashi glanced over his shoulder at the scroll attached to his back. “No. Sorry. You two are cute, but I’m not interested in sharing my personal life story just yet. Get me home and we’ll see.”

 

“Just remember you’re our prisoner!” Kagami said.

 

Akashi’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “I was hoping we’d get along better than that.”

 

“Now, now, Kagamicchi, let’s be nice to the scary vampire,” Kise said gently, patting Kagami’s arm.

 

“You’re much more agreeable,” Akashi said, stroking Kise’s arm before striding off towards the exit.

 

Kagami growled and almost lunged at him, but Kise held him back. “Calm down, Kagamicchi! We need to find out what’s going on with them!”

 

“Yeah you’re right. Sorry. Just. What are we getting ourselves into?”

 

“Maybe we should just go back to the Companions. That was relatively safe.”

 

Kagami stared after Akashi, who was tapping on a gargoyle up ahead. “He’s gonna get us killed.”

 

The gargoyle remained a statue, and Akashi moved on, poking about a chest behind it. The second Kagami was within five feet of the statue, it burst out of its stone flesh.

 

“Kagami, you woke the gargoyle,” Akashi said in a condescending tone.

 

“YEAH YOU WANNA HELP WITH THIS?”

 

“Hmph. Weaklings.”

 

When the gargoyle was dead, Akashi continued walking. Kagami turned to Kise and made a slicing motion across his throat. Kise couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“Don’t, don’t, he’ll murder us!” he whispered.

 

“I can hear you two,” Akashi said, raising his voice.

 

“S-Sorry!” Kise squeaked.

 

“I don’t care, just hurry up. I’ve been locked away in a stone coffin for four thousand years. I’d like to breathe the fresh air again.”

 

“You breathe?” Kagami asked.

 

“Actually yes.”

 

“But I thought you were dead.”

 

Akashi sighed. “I’m not even going to bother.”

 

“Well he’s a tool,” Kagami mumbled to Kise.

 

“He can hear you, remember?”

 

“Well he’s a tool,” Kagami said, much louder.

 

Kise smacked him. “Let’s try _not_ to get us killed by the hungry vampire!”

 

“Good idea,” Akashi said, glaring at them from where he was leaning against the door to the next room.

 

“Please don’t bite us,” Kise said.

 

“Relax. I have self-control. How do you think I made it this far? By the way, please refrain from doing anything intimate while you’re in my presence. I don’t need to see that.”

 

“What?” Kise asked, tilting his head in confusion.

 

“Please. Your scents are all over each other. Only lovers smell that much like another person,” Akashi said.

 

Kise blushed. “Well that’s embarrassing.”

 

“You are quite delectable looking, though,” Akashi said, touching Kise’s cheek with his fingertips. They were frozen. “Get rid of that lumbering dog and we could have a very interesting time.”

 

“I appreciate the compliment,” Kise said, still blushing a little, “but I love Kagamicchi.”

 

“Mm, shame. Now is this the way out? I’m looking forward to the sun, believe it or not.”

 

* * *

 

“Wait, you’re just going to fly on this dragon to some tomb gods know where, and you’re not even taking me with you?” Kise asked. He felt hot tears brimming in his eyes. Kagami couldn’t just leave him behind. He _couldn’t_.

 

Kagami stroked his face. “I can’t worry about you too. If something happened to you there, I’d never forgive myself.”

 

“But you’re not meant to do this alone. You’re meant to have friends!” Kise argued.

 

“Kise, I’m going to come back. I promise.” He pulled something from his pocket, and held it out in his palm. It was two rings, gold with large diamonds embedded in them.

 

“Rings of Mara?” Kise asked, the tears in his eyes overflowing.

 

“Yeah. I got them made for us,” Kagami said with a smile. He picked up Kise’s hand and slid one of the rings on, then pushed the other onto his own finger. “See? Now I _have_ to come back.”

 

Kise threw his arms around Kagami’s neck, clinging to him tightly. “If you die I’m going to be pissed.”

  
  
“I won’t die. This is destiny. I’ll come back.”

 

Eventually Kagami pulled away from him. He kissed him one last time, then walked over to the red dragon’s head and climbed onto the back of its neck. He gave Kise a reassuring smile before the dragon raised its wings and launched into the air.

 

Kise was crying silently as they disappeared into the skyline.

 

But Kagami did come back. It was days later, and Kise was just about sick with worry, but as he was sitting inside Breezehome by the fire, there was a knock at the door and then Kagami was stepping inside. Kise leapt up and ran to him, jumping into his arms. He looked like a mess, scratches and dents in his armour, his hair ruffled and singed, his face covered in dirt.

 

“You’re alive,” Kise breathed.

 

“I told you didn’t I?” Kagami said softly. He kissed Kise for a full minute. “Want to go on a little holiday to Riften?” he asked when they separated to breathe.

 

Kise squealed. “ ** _I love you_**.”

 

“I love you too, my beautiful damsel in distress,” Kagami grinned. He threw his sword over by the fire pit, and it clattered to the ground in multiple pieces.

 

“Where’s your bow as well?” Kise asked as they stepped outside.

 

“Pretty sure Alduin ate it,” Kagami laughed.

 

“Dammit, Kagamicchi, that was Auriel's bow!”

 

“Sitting in Alduin's tummy now.”

 

“Sounds like quite a story.”

 

“Oh it is. We have all the time in the world for it though.”

**Author's Note:**

> The scene where Kise burnt the rabbit was basically taken from Legend of the Seeker tbh. I love that show. 
> 
> Sorry for turning Kise into a total simpering damsel. It was fun though. 
> 
> If you read this, understood it (or hey even if you didn't), and are still here. Holy crap you're amazing? You deserve like four medals. Seriously.


End file.
